Data may be generated or processed by hardware devices or software programs. In some circumstances the data is stored or logged for future use. For example, data may be stored or logged by writing the data to a persistent storage medium. A collection of stored data points may be referred to as a data log.
Multiple hardware devices or multiple software entities may create or process related data points that are logged together. For example, consider an airplane with a number of sensors that monitor the state of the airplane during operation. It may be helpful to log the output of the sensors so that the output can be subsequently reviewed, for example, during post-flight maintenance or in case of a mishap. Each sensor may generate multiple data points to be stored in a log associated with the sensor, and multiple logs may be created (for example, one for each sensor). Accordingly, it may be necessary to store multiple data logs with each data log containing large amounts of data.